


All smiles and waves.

by The_Dutchman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, catcalling, poor Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dutchman/pseuds/The_Dutchman
Summary: Arya gets caught spying on her neighbour. And her punishment is dying of embarrassment.





	All smiles and waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typo's/grammar mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker/writer.

“Hi.” 

Arya looked up from her phone. She saw the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He had thick, dark hair and bright, blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt that showed of his muscular build. 

“Hi.” She responded so softly that she was sure he didn’t hear her. He gave her a smile and his eyes went over her body. Arya felt blood streaming to her cheeks, turning them as red as her sisters’ hair. She quickly crossed the street to her house and went inside. As soon as she entered she ran straight upstairs to her room. She looked through her bedroom window, spying on her new, very handsome neighbour. She hid herself behind her curtain so that he wasn’t able to see her.

Arya watched the guy pushing a lawnmower over the grass. She could see the muscles in his arm tensing and sweat was dripping down his forehead. Arya started sweating herself, and it wasn’t the summer weather that caused it.

“What are you looking at?” Arya turned around in shock and saw her sister and sister-in-law watching her with mischievous smiles. They were definitely up to no good.

“Nothing.” Arya said sheepishly, her cheeks turning red for the second time in 10 minutes.

“Then why are you blushing?” Sansa asked now grinning from ear to ear. Margaery was giggling beside her. Arya gave them both an angry look.

“I’m not blushing.” She said not very convincing. “It’s just from the heath.” Sansa and Margaery gave each other another mischievous look, before they started walking towards Arya’s window. “No, stop it you guys. I’m serious.” Arya begged while she tried to stop them from opening the curtain. Unfortunately for Arya they quickly managed to shove her aside.

“Wow, who is that?” Margaery asked.

“Isn’t that Mr. Seaworth’s foster son? Jon has mentioned him before, I believe.” 

“I didn’t know he had a son, but I completely understand why you were spying on him, Arya.” Sansa gave Margaery an agreeing nod. 

“I wasn’t spying on him.” Arya said while rolling her eyes.

“Yeah right. We totally believe you.” Sansa responded sarcastically, earning another eye roll from Arya.

Sansa pushed the rest of the curtain aside so all three of them could have a good look. 

“What’s he doing now?” Margaery asked excited, putting her hands before her mouth. The three women stared with open mouth as the handsome stranger removed his t-shirt from his sweaty body, throwing it somewhere on the ground. “Oh my god. It should be illegal for him to wear a shirt.” Margaery exclaimed when she saw the amazing six-pack that was hiding underneath his t-shirt all this time. She quickly opened the window before Arya could stop her.

“Yeah! Take it off!” She screamed to the handsome stranger. He looked up to the window and smiled when he noticed the three women looking at him. He gave them a quick wave before returning to mowing the lawn. 

“Whoooooo!” Sansa and Margaery screamed, while Arya quickly hid behind the curtains again.

“Stop it.” She hissed to her sisters. “He’s not a stripper.” But the women didn’t stop. They only screamed and cheered louder, having the most wonderful time in the world. The fact that Arya was embarrassed beyond believe made it even more fun.

“What’s your name?” Margaery yelled.

“Gendry." The neighbour responded. “What’s yours?”

The women giggled before answering his question. “I’m Margaery and this is Sansa.” She said while they both waved to their new friend.

“And who was that other pretty lady?” Arya’s heart stopped when she heard the question. He couldn’t mean her, could he? 

“That is Arya, my sister!” Sansa managed to say through her giggles. “She is hiding behind the curtain because she’s embarrassed. She thinks you’re sexy!” Arya’s mouth fell open. She did not just say that! Arya gave her sister the most evil look she had ever given, but Sansa only laughed. “Come on, Arya. Come say ‘Hi’ to Gendry. Don’t be shy.” She tried to pull Arya back to the window but Arya fought back and managed to get free. 

The girls turned around when they heard a knock on the door. 

“What are you doing?” Catelyn asked when she saw Sansa pulling Arya. She’d already heard some screaming coming from the room.

Margaery and Sansa started giggling again. “We are talking to our new friend Gendry. Arya has a crush on him.” Sansa pointed out the window towards Gendry.

“Talking? You guys are harassing him while he’s trying to mow the lawn. And I do not have a crush on him.” Arya exclaimed. Catelyn looked at Margaery and Sansa with disappointment.

“Come on now girls.” Catelyn started walking towards the window. “Leave the poor man alone. You are all grown women and-” She stopped mid-sentence. Catelyn looked at Gendry who had started mowing again. “Wow, he’s a good-looking lad, isn’t he?” Margaery and Sansa nodded in agreement. “I can see why you have a crush on him. I might have one too.” She now giggled with Margaery and Sansa and then turned her attention back to the man.

“Hi Gendry!” Gendry looked back up to the window and gave Catelyn a friendly wave. “I’m Arya’s mother. You should totally date her. Or me!” The women all laughed, apart from Arya. She looked at her mother in disbelief. 

“Mom! You should stop them, not join them.” Arya said frustrated, but the other women all ignored her. She could have known. Her mother was desperately trying to get her to date. She had already succeeded in setting up Robb and Margaery, who were now happily married with baby number one on the way. And then she managed to get Jon and Sansa to start dating. Nobody saw that coming, considering they hated each other at first, but now they were also happily married. And now Catelyn had pointed her arrows on Arya. She was determined to find her a guy, so her lifelong dream of filling the house with grandchildren would become reality.

Arya grunted with frustration when she noticed her mother and sisters started to cheer, clap and scream louder again. She looked back out of the window to see why they were increasing their noise, just in time to see Gendry drinking from a water bottle. Only half of the water made it into his mouth. The rest all landed on his chest and slowly dripped down his abs. It all seemed to happen in slow motion and Arya had to take a deep breath of air so she wouldn’t faint. 

Gendry noticed her presence again and gave her one of his sexy smiles, causing the other woman in the room to cheer again. 

“You should come over for dinner!” Margaery suggested. Sansa and Catelyn agreed while Arya heavily shook her head. “We eat at 7.” Gendry gave them a thumbs up and returned his attention back to the yard.

Margaery closed the window and the women had finally stopped giggling. Catelyn left Arya’s room and returned back to do the laundry.

“That was fun. Now Arya, would you be so kind to walk Grey wind? Me and my pregnant belly need to lie down after all that excitement.” Arya's eyes became wide.

“No, I’m not going out there while he is still outside. Let Sansa do it.”

“I can’t do it, because I have to finish dinner before dad and the boys get home. So you go walk that dog and have yourself another good look while you’re at it.” Sansa gave her sister a wink and left the room with Margaery.

Arya sighed. Of course she had to walk the dog after they embarrassed her. She walked down the stairs to get the leash and the dog. She put the leash on Grey wind’s collar and took a heavy breath. She slightly opened the door to see if he was still there. And of course he was. 

“Okay Arya. You can do this. Just walk by quickly, maybe he won’t even see you.” She said to herself. Arya quickly walked out of the door and tried to walk by unnoticed, but as soon as she’d put one foot outside he looked up. And there was that amazing smile again that turned her whole face red.

“Hey.” He said as he came up to her. He did a little jog while crossing the street. Arya had to remind herself to close her mouth, which was a pretty hard task when he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Did you enjoy the show?” Gendry asked with a smirk.

“Oh yeah. I mean no. I mean .. Well, sorry ‘bout that. My sisters know no shame. And apparently my mother doesn’t either.” Arya apologised. Gendry chuckled a bit.

“I can’t blame them. Not many woman can stop themselves from staring at this amazing six-pack.” He joked. 

“No, I think it is your modesty that they’re really attracted to.” She responded while rolling her eyes. 

“You shouldn’t be so sarcastic with me, young lady. I might become your new step-dad.” Gendry laughed when he saw the embarrassment on Arya’s face. “Nah, I’m just joking. I’m much more interested in her daughter anyway.” Arya’s face turned red again. She wasn’t used to guys giving her compliments. Especially not when they confessed they were interested in her.

“I think we should go on a date sometime. I believe your mother and sisters will approve.”

“Now what makes you think that?” Arya asked sarcastically. 

“Well, they’re smiling and waving again behind the window.” Gendry pointed to the living-room window and Arya turned around. And indeed, her mother, Sansa and Margaery were all smiling and waving again. “So what do you think, Arya?”

“I think you should come over for dinner and get my father’s and brothers’ approval too. I have four brothers by the way.” Arya tried not to laugh when she saw the fear in Gendry’s eyes.

“Do they like six-packs too?”

“Maybe the beer kind of six-pack.” She laughed. “See you tonight then.” Arya walked away, Grey wind following behind her.

“See you tonight, Arya!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little, simple one shot I had fun with wrighting. Thank you for reading.


End file.
